The Demons Within
by Whitefang88
Summary: There is something wrong with Raven. Will the Titans have to take a trip through her past to save her in the present? RxR please. BBRae
1. The Demons Within

I've finally decided to write another fanfic. I've lost my feel for the other one so I didn't complete it, this one I will. Also I have been learning how to write dialog better so this one will be in a better format. Sorry if I misspell anything but I'm a little mad because I have to rewrite this chapter because I accidentally deleted it --''' Anyway if you really want me to complete my other one then just say so, I not then live with this one ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day at the Titans Tower and everyone was awake. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over what to have for breakfast ....as usual.

"Dude I'm soo not eating any of your meat that's nasty!" BB exclaimed while fingering through the cabinets looking for some tofu.

"Well who in their right mind eats tofu for breakfast? Or even at all for that matter?!" Cyborg stated.

The boys glared daggers at each other wile Robin and Starfire just stared and sweat dropped.

"Must we fight over breakfast friends?" Star asked. "I could just easily prepare some flarg up."

"NO!!!" All the titans exclaimed remembering the last time they ate "flarg" they all were in bed for about 2 weeks.

Raven then came into the kitchen.

"Friend Raven would you enjoy some flarg?" Star asked.

"NO SAUSAGES!" "NO TOFU" The boys ran over to her pushing each other down on the way.

Raven rolled her eyes. 'Another typical breakfast'. Opening them like a door she made her way through them and went to fix up a pot of herbal tea.

After breakfast the titans all went into the living room.

Starfire settled between Cyborg and BB watching them play a racing game. Robin sat on the couch and read a newspaper while Raven sat on a chair and read a book.

"Dude I'm racking up some serious points!" BB exclaimed.

"Not for long."Cyborg smiled a little smirk and pressed his nitro button. Cyborg gained about 500 points.

"WHAT???" BB cried.

"Go Cy,Go Cy" Cyborg did a little cheer.

"NOT FAIR YOU CHEATED!!" BB exclaimed while waving his arms up and down frantically.

"Congratulations on your victory of the game of racing." Star said cheerfully. BB fumed.

"I still think he cheated..." BB crossed his arms against his chest.

Just then the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble, robbery in sector 4, lets go!" Robin said while striking a pose. ( a/n I thought stating it like that would be funny 3)

The titans moved out.

At the bank....

A man with a silver jumpsuit on and red and blue gloves was taking money sacks from a terrified girl.

"Hmm this doesn't seem to be enough." He then pointed his hand over to the vault and the door ripped off its hinges. More money sacks then floated over to him.

"I think I'm done here, nice doing business." He said as he started to walk out but then 5 people blocked his way.

"You better return that or your check just bounced." Robin told him.

"Ahh Robin we finally meet, I've always wanted to ask you, do you stay up all night thinking of these lines? Anyway let me introduce myself. I am Metal, I can control all things made out of metal, which in fact makes it very easy to steal heh."

"Soo we're going to fight a huge magnet?" BB asked.

"Grrr..." Metal lifted up a car with his powers and threw it at them.

"Titans GO!" All the titans ran at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to put the fight in the next chapter, I'm too tired right now ' Oh and the plot will unravel as the story goes on so yeah. Please please review! I live for them!


	2. Visions

Alright, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans GO!"

The titans dodged the car being thrown at them. Robin took out his metal bo staff (a/n I think its called that..) He tried to hit Metal with it but Metal pulled it away with a force and threw it at Star.

"Eep!" Star dodged the pole and threw star bolts at him. Metal dodged all of them by jumping onto a flying piece of steel. BB turned into a cheetah and ran towards him. Metal jumped off the steel plate at the last second hitting BB squarely in the chest, making him fly back and land on his bottom. BB resumed his normal form.

"Oww that hurt..." BB said rubbing his butt, while getting up.

Cyborg was just about to hit him with a laser when Metal pointed a hand at him.

"WOA!" Cyborg was being dragged to him. 'I guess this isn't the best villain for a robot to be fighting.'

Raven put up her hands and chanted, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The force was broken and Cyborg was ripped free.

"Thanks Rae!" Cyborg replied.

Robin jumped behind Metal and onto his back, holding him by the neck.

"Get off me worm!" Metal pulled Robin from his back and threw him into BB.

"Alright dude this whole getting stuff thrown at me thing is getting old!" BB exclaimed while helping Robin up.

Starfire flew to Metal and launched a series of kicks with her alien strength throwing him back and into a wall. When the dust cleared Metal charged right into Star with a powerful kick knocking the air out of her.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried, and leapt up to save her from hitting a brick wall. She had swirly eyes.

Cyborg decided to try and take aim with his laser again while Metal was looking at Robin and Star. He shot and hit Metal right in the chest.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered. But Metal still got up, a little bit injured though.

"You'll pay for that!" He mumbled something and every piece of Metal you could find started floating around and attacking the titans. (except Cy he clung to something xD) BB turned into a gorilla and smacked the pieces away with his fists while making his way to Metal. He then turned into a dinosaur and turned and tail smacked Metal striking him down with lots of force, breaking the magnetic field. All the items fell down.

The titans walked up to the beaten villain.

"Please, no more.." Metal said.

"Not so high and mighty now eh?" BB boasted.

"Raven can you tie Metal up?" Robin asked her.

Her eyes turned white as she levitated a rope and started to tie it tightly around Metal when all of a sudden she saw a blurry picture in her mind. A person with red skin and white hair was saying something she couldn't quite make out.

While in reality...... the titans all stared at Raven as she just stared into space. BB went up to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Yo Rae.." he said trying to get a response.

Raven finally snapped out of it, but then felt a pain go through her head, making it feel like as if it was going to explode. "Urgg.." She grabbed her head and started to faint. BB caught her.

"Raven!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy, Please review I wont update if ya don't ;)


	3. Nightmares and Exploding Appliances

Alright new chapter, that's all I have to say ;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Titans Tower...

"Shh I think she's coming to.." Robin said.

"Uh what happened?" Raven asked as she sat up and saw all of the titans staring at her.

"That's what we'd like to know!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Dude all we did was ask you to tie up Metal and you just spaced out like a zombie and fainted." BB said.

"Can you remember anything?" asked Starfire

"Not really...well I did see this vision of someone but I couldn't make it out..." Raven replied while holding her head.

"Hmm maybe you just need to get some rest, we have been fighting a lot of villains lately.." Robin told her.

"Yeah like toilet plunger man." BB said while shivering. "That dude had issues.."

Starfire helped Raven to her room.

In Ravens room...

"Friend Raven perhaps you would like a glass of warm milk or maybe a glass of water or..."

"Starfire!" Raven cut in, "I just want to get some sleep please.."

"Oh ok, just remember that if you want something just tell me and I shall get it for you." Starfire replied with a smile as she left the room. Raven sighed as she went to sleep.

In the living room..

"Raven is all as you say tucked in." Starfire told the titans.

"Good." BB replied. "Ya know I could take a little cat nap too" And with that he turned into a cat hopped onto the couch and started snoring."

"Well I don't know about y'all but I'm hungry." Cyborg put his hands behind his head and started walking towards the kitchen.

"But its 1 hour until dinner time." Starfire told him.

"Well there's nothing like a pre dinner snack, or a pre breakfast snack, or a pre lunch snack, heck even a pre snack snack. Cyborg said.

Robin and Star sweat dropped.

"Want to go train a bit before dinner Star?" Robin asked.

"Sure!" They both walked to the gym.

Back to Ravens room..

"Uhh.." Raven moaned while tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a nightmare.

Raven stood in a deserted black field and the sky was red. Someone was mumbling.

"Who's there?" she asked looking in all directions. Rae couldn't sense anyone.

"Want do you want?" She began to feel nervous. Then someone started laughing maniacally. Rae started to run as fear overcame her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She then tripped and fell.

THUD!

Rae found out she had fallen off her bed. She moaned as she got up, blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and rubbed her backside. Just then all the titans ran up to her room.

"Are you okay Raven, we heard a crash?" Starfire asked.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "You had all of the lights flickering.."

"Yeah and you blew up the blender." Cyborg said holding up the remains of what used to be one.

"I said I'm fine!" Raven told them once more a little irritation in her voice. A lamp exploded. The Titans stared.

"You sure?" BB asked concerned.

Rae sighed.

"I'm sure."

"Well ok then." The titans left the room.

Raven closed the door and slumped against the back of it. She knew she wasn't fine, especially after a dream like that. 'What was the point? What was its purpose?'. She got up and decided to do a little meditating before dinner to clear her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, tell me what you think so far! Next chapter soon!


	4. Fluffeh

Another chapter !A little sidetracked to the story but yeah .. This has some BBxRae fluff I didn't feel like writing too much action right now anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravens room:

After meditating Raven went back to her room. She was lost in thought thinking of what the dream meant and didn't hear the knocking on her door.

"Yo Rae, dinner time!" BB knocked on her door. No response.

"You okay in there?" Still nothing. BB wanted to make sure Raven was okay so he used a special override code given to each titan to open any door. If Raven killed him for going into her room, that would be better then something happening to her. He punched in the code. Unknown to BB, Rae was still sitting against the door. As the door slid open she feel backwards into his feet.

"Ah, what the?" Raven stared up at the green boy.

"Uh hey Rae, when I knocked you didn't answer so um.." Raven had a vein coming out of her head.

"Uh you ok?" BB said sheepishly as he helped her up.

"Fine." she mumbled.

"Well its dinner time so let head to the kitchen." BB and Rae walked down the hallway.

Kitchen:

"Friends, lets partake in the eating of dinner!" Starfire welcomed BB and Raven. They both sat down. Thus starting the never ending tradition of fighting about meat and tofu.

After dinner in the living room:

All the titans had settled on the couch and were looking at the paper debating over which movie to go see. Just then the alarm blared. Robin ran over to the computer.

"Titans trouble, Cinderblock has escaped." Robin stated.

"Man does that dude ever give up? We seriously need a better prison or something.." BB commented. They all rushed out of the tower.

At a high security weapons factory:

Cinderblock crashed through the wall of the factory and was beginning to steal large weapons while cops shot at him. Bullets didn't effect him very much. Cinderblock punched the ground making a big slab of the floor come up and threw it at the cops. Black magic covered the slab before it hit the cops and it was hurled back at Cinderblock. The cops sighed in relief.

"Titans go!" Robin ran at Cinderblock and kicked him in the chest. He flew back into a wall as Robin landed smoothly on his feet. Cinderblock got back up and threw a bunch of the rubble at the titans. BB dodged it by turning into a bird. Starfire hit them with star bolts. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the flying debris. Raven put up a shield. Robin took out his metal staff and spun it knocking away the loose rock. BB looked at Cyborg, while Cyborg looked at BB.

"Beast Boy Blitz?"

"Beast Boy Blitz!"

Beast Boy turned into an armadillo and rolled up into a ball. Cyborg took him and threw him at Cinderblock. BB turned into a rhino at the last second knocking him down. Cinderblock tried to get up but Starfire launched a bunch of star bolts and when the dust cleared, Starfire hit Cinderblock with a flying kick. Cinderblock had just about had it but then Raven chanted her spell and 3 huge metal beams curled around him, holding the giant in place.

"Well done titans." Robin said. "I think we might even have some time to go to the movies."

"But which one?" BB asked.

"Rock paper scissors, winner chooses!" Cyborg yelled.

"Alright then!" BB cracked his knuckles.

0.6 seconds later....

"I LOST??? CHEATER!" BB screamed.

"Fairs fair!" Cyborg stated. They all went to the movies. Cyborg chose a movie about robots. BB, Raven and Starfire all went to the snack counter while Robin and Cyborg paid for the tickets.

"Uh lets see, how about some snowcaps, m & m's, popcorn, gummy worms, sour candies, butterfingers..."

"Beast boy!" BB was cut short by Raven. "We just had dinner, could you once stop acting like a garbage disposal and eat only one thing?

"Only live life once!" BB left the counter with armfuls of candy and junk food. Next up was Starfire.

"I would like to have some of the popped corn topped with mustard please" Starfire told the people working at the counter cheerfully. They stared at her trying to comprehend if she was serious or not. Raven sweat dropped.

"Yes she really does want that.." Raven told them. After Starfire got her popcorn, Raven just ordered a soda.

All the titans settled into the movie theatre. From left to right, they sat in this order. Raven, BB, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire.

Halfway through the movie Raven was getting a headache and then got another vision. This time she saw who was in it. Trigon. She looked around and saw all the titans bruised and beaten up.

"Well done my daughter, well done" Trigon told Raven.

"Hey want some popcorn?" BB asked Raven while staring at the movie, holding out the popcorn bag to her, pieces falling out of his mouth. Raven snapped out of it.

"What uh no thanks." All of a sudden Raven started to feel really tired. She tried to keep her head up but she couldn't. As she drifted off into sleep, her head laid on BB's shoulder. Beast Boy got really startled. He slowly turned and saw Raven had fallen asleep on him. He smiled slightly. 'I knew this movie was boring Cyborg, it even made Raven fall asleep on me! ME!' He gave a little laugh and put his arm around Raven. 'Like I said, only live life once!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'll get more into the story next chapter but I always wanted to write a little fluff.Tell me what you think! Please review.


	5. Fatherly Bonding

I'm sorry for how long it took for me to get the next chapter in '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie ended and the titans went to the T-car to go home ,BB with a hand-slap print on his face from guess who ;). After about 10 minutes the titans were home. Raven as usual retreated back to her room. Robin was explaining to Starfire what some Earth custom was while Beast Boy and Cyborg were having some pointless argument.

In Ravens room..

Raven was pacing the floor back and forth thinking about her latest vision. Various things were lightly floating in black magic, noting she was worried.

"Was I the one who beat up my friends? Trigon said I did that, no I couldn't have, grr Trigon!" She growled making the bookcase topple over.

"Everything, it's always Trigon, I can't stand it anymore! I have to stop him. But.. I can't do it alone..." One solitary tear fell from Raven's eye. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Robin.

"Hey Raven, the team and I wanted to know if you wanted to play some volleyball? I mean that is if you want.." He awaited an answer though knowing what it would obviously be.

"No thanks." She sighed. Robin's mask turned downward. 'I wish she wouldn't make herself so isolated, I know she doesn't enjoy being so alone and left out from everyone so why does she lock herself in her room...' Defeated, he walked away.

"Is Rae going to play?" Cyborg wondered.

"No." Robin sighed.

"She never does anyway so what would be the difference?" And with that BB served the ball starting the heated game.

Raven started to meditate in her room facing the window.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azar..... Suddenly a volley ball flew past her window scaring the living daylights out of her making her fall to the floor.

"What the heck?" Before she could realize that it was a volley ball she saw a green bird fly after it. "Stupid game.." Raven muttered. Though she longed so much to be playing with them. Just then a gruff menacing voice spoke to her from her mirror.

"Hatred, anger, fear, pain shall consume you!" Immediately Raven knew who it was. She walked over to the mirror and 4 red eyes were gleaming back at her. Then to her horror, a dark mist started pouring out from it.

"NO GET BACK!" Raven yelled at the creature now forming from the smoke like substance. It started to take shape like none other then her father. It gripped its arm like limbs around her and started to squeeze what felt like the life out of her.

"No" she squeaked. "Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, anyone help me!" The choking hug grew tighter , she gasped.

"No one can hear you, no one cares about you, cry out all you want. Your friends are useless to your aid." The smoke then started to disappear into Raven. She then fell to the floor with a thud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now Please review 3


	6. The Beginning

Next chapter : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the full moon shown through the window, the clock showed 9:37 p.m. and Raven woke up.

"Uh.." She got up and clutched her stomach. It was hurting like heck. The mirror laid lifelessly on the floor. Raven walked over and picked it up carefully and put it on her desk. Just then the alarm rang making her room glow red. Moaning Raven started for the living room.

"Titans trouble, it's Plasmas." Robin told the other titans.

"Uhh AGAIN??!!!" BB was sitting slumped on the couch.

"Lets move out." The titans left.

Plasmas was ripping open a nuclear waste truck, people fleeing everywhere.

"Don't you freaks ever give up?" Robin was standing with the titans behind him. Plasmas then shot out slime from his mouth at them. Robin jumped it dodging the ooze and threw some smoke bombs. They exploded in his face. Trying to get the smoke from his eyes Cyborg saw his opportunity. He shot his laser cannon at the monster throwing Plasmas backwards. BB turned into a wolf and charged at him. Plasmas extended one of his arms at BB, but he jumped then changed into a elephant and smacked into Plasmas. Starfire then shot a bunch of star bolts at the fallen creature. When the smoke cleared Plasmas was covered by an oozing bubble.

"Aww man, that's a new trick." BB commented. Raven then took some rocks from the ground, levitated them and threw them at the shield breaking through it. Plasmas roared in fury. He swung an arm hitting Raven full force to the ground, landing on her back, not helping her already sore stomach. As the titans all fought the big blob Raven didn't get up.

'My body, it hurts so much, I can't move.' She tried to sit up but failed painfully. She then noticed the dark night sky and how big the moon was. Suddenly Raven's eyes went hollow as each of her heartbeats grew louder and harder. He body shook with each painful beat. Raven started to have trouble breathing and her eyes were flickering red.

'W-what's wrong with me? It feels as though my veins are on fire..' She closed her eyes hoping the pain would go away. Then she heard a voice that echoed like it was so far away.

"Ravennn…" It was Robin. Raven looked up squinting until the focus came back to her eyes to see all the titans staring at her. She tilted her head to the side and saw Plasmas was defeated.

"What happened?" Raven tried to get up but started to fall back until she was caught by BB..

"Rae you got smacked pretty hard by Plasmas during our fight and like blanked out or something." BB helped Raven shift her weight on him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Friend maybe you should not fight for a while due to your injured condition." Star noted.

"No I'm fine, j-just got the wind knocked out of me…" The last thing Raven wanted was the titans to start worrying about her. She then started coughing putting more weight on BB, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. All the titans saw the obvious pain she was in. BB picked up her legs and carried her bridal style.

"Yeah your fine and I'm the most handsome guy in the world." He said, adding sort of a comical tone.

"Don't worry Raven we can handle these creeps for a while without you, get some r &r." Cyborg smiled at her. The titans all started home. Raven just gave in. She was too tired anyway to argue and fell asleep in BB's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please : )


	7. Promise Between Friends

Thanks so much for the reviews : ). More chapternessnessness xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the tower…

Cyborg went to put up the night alarm system, Starfire and Robin went to get some bandages, and BB took Rae to the medical center. When he finally got there he set her down on one of the beds.

"You got hit by ole blob face pretty hard, we just wanna make sure your ok." BB looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but slightly, VERY slightly smile. No one has shown so much sentiment towards her. BB was about to check her stomach when it hit him. 'O dang she's wearing a leotard!'

"Um uh heheh…" BB was turning red deciding on how he was going to do this, Star was getting bandages and um the rest were guys like him and Rae couldn't really move much.

"Lets just wait for Starfire k?" He scratched the back of his neck. While the boys waited outside Star got Raven into her black night t-shirt ( easy to pull up) and some blue pajama pants. Star then let the boys come in. Robin started to get the bandages ready, while Cyborg came back from setting up the night alarm.

"Sorry if this is too close for comfort Rae but I want to make sure everything's alright." BB pulled up her shirt and lifted it up a little just so he could see her stomach. What was there made all the titans gasp. There were two claw marks on her stomach as if someone had grabbed Rae and held her tight while struggling. They looked at Raven.

"But Plasmas couldn't have done this, he doesn't have claws, Rae what happened." BB asked with such a sincere tone. She couldn't help but look away.

"Nothing happened…" Raven slowly responded. Star started to clean the cuts while Robin put bandages on while Raven winced.

"Raven obviously something did happen and all my instincts are pointing that out, we're your friends you can tell us anything." Robin looked at her. Raven was still looking away but her eyes were quivering and were getting more glistened.

"I-I don't know exactly, my meditation mirror, something came out, it grabbed me, then everything else, it's a blank…" BB and Cy listened trying to take everything in.

"Hmm meditation mirror, meditation mirror…. OH! Is that the thing Cy and me got sucked into? And you said something came out of it?" BB glanced at Cy. Star and Robin just stood there with question marks over their heads.

"Yes, something's going on but I can't figure it out…guys?" Raven looked up at him. All the titans stopped what they were doing to answer her.

"Yeah Rae?" BB asked.

"Whatever does happen you'll always stick by me won't you?" They couldn't believe what they were hearing, this was so unlike Rae. They never though Raven cared so much about them to admit she wanted them to stay by her side.

"Of course Raven." Starfire answered for all of them. BB put his hand on hers as a comforting gesture.

"Yeah Rae were a team, one for all and all for one, no matter what." Cy smiled at him while Robin nodded, also smiling. Raven smiled at them and started to fall asleep once more. Star carefully picked her up and took her to her room. While the other titans said their good nights to her and went to the living room. Star set Raven on her bed and pulled the sheets over her.

Raven started to sleep a deep sleep.

When Star got to the living room, She and Robin looked at Cy and BB.

"What's this meditation mirror Raven speaks of?" They awaited an explanation. BB looked at Cy.

"Cyborg we got some 'splaining to do…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me was this chapter ok? Not ok? Bad? Good? Reviews please : )


	8. Back into Nevermore

Thanks for the review. More are welcome you know ;). Alright well on to the next chapter..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…….And that's when you guys found Cy, me and Raven come out of her room." BB had just finished explaining about nevermore.

"Wow a portal to her mind? Who would of thought…" Robin pondered.

"And this Trigon you speak of, he is her father?" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah who would of known big creepy and red was related to Rae." BB answered her.

"I think we have to go back into her mind BB, something isn't right with her, and we have to find out what's wrong." Cy gave BB a look. BB sighed. They walked into Raven's room. She was sleeping peacefully. BB crept over and took the mirror from her vanity.

"C'mon work.." He whispered looking into the mirror. Nothing. 'Hmm maybe if I…' He started to pretend to look for zits. Robin and Starfire just looked at him with their mouths open.

"Eww.." Just then the mirror produced a huge hand and grabbed all the titans. They started falling down a portal.

"I just hope birds don't attack us again." BB yelled to the Cy.

"Wait you didn't say anything about birds attackinnnAHHH" Starfire yelped as she hit the ground, followed by Robin, BB and Cyborg. They all rubbed their bottoms.

"Man you never get used to that" exclaimed Cy. Robin and Starfire took in their surroundings. They stared in disbelief. The titans were standing on a jagged rock that seemed to make a bridge leading into space.

"Turn back, turn back…" 3 black birds chirped.

"Oh would you just shut it?" BB yelled at them but didn't dare to go near em.

"Well y'all guess we should start walking, maybe we'll find a Raven or two on the way." Cyborg headed down the bridge followed by the other titans.

"Yo Rae.." BB yelled while having his hands behind his head.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" Just then there was a little girl hunched over on the rocky path.. She was crying.

"Hey why are you crying?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to her. The little girl looked up at him with big red teary eyes. It definitely was Raven but as a small child.

"Rae?" BB was about to say something but mini Rae got up and started to run away.

"No wait come back! We don't want to hurt you." Robin called after her. The titans started running after her, until the ground opened up and swallowed all of them in.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed till once again they hit the ground. But they weren't in what seemed to be Raven's mind anymore. They were in Gotham City.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now . Oh yeah and how old is Raven would you say about? Need it for next chapter.


	9. Angela?

Alright I'll take your word for it :) Raven is now 14 in my story xD. Oh yeah and for reference in this story, the cartoon teen titans takes place in 2004, this year lol. Oh and I got all this info about Rae's past from the comics, so it may be right but with a little bit changed by me P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did we get into Gotham City???" BB asked frantically. All of the titans looked around. Gotham looked very dark and dreary, like a storm was heading their way. Robin scratched his head.

"I don't know.. well standing here asking questions isn't going to help so we might as well search for someone." They all started walking. Wind whipped through the streets. Not a sign of life.

"Where is everyone? I mean this is a city, where there's a city there's always people." BB looked around. Then SMACK! A newspaper hit him straight in the face startling him.

"AHH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" BB screamed and jumped atop of Cyborg's shoulders trembling. Robin looked at the piece of newspaper.

"OOHH good thing the scary paper didn't get you." All the titans cracked up laughing, minus BB. He was turning red.

"Oh yeah well I didn't know what was happening!" He crossed his arms and hmphed. Wiping the tears from his eyes Robin noticed something strange on the paper.

"Hey guys take a look at this." Robin pointed to the headline.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire questioned obviously not getting it.

"The date it says 1989."

"What the heck? Did we time travel or something??" BB glanced at the paper.

"I don't know what's going on y'all but we better find some help." Cy and the gang started walking down the streets. Just then they heard a man yelling from an apartment. Starfire picked up Robin and flew to the apartment window while BB carried Cy as a bird.

"Dangit Angela how many times have I told you to turn down that loud noise you call music??" The man, obviously her father was yelling at a black haired 17 year old girl named Angela Roth. He slapped her then slammed her door.

"Worthless girl.." he mumbled behind it. The titans watched the horrific scene. Angela walked up to her window. The titans swooped away out of sight but so they could still see her. She slid open the window.

"That's it I cant take father anymore, I'm leaving!" Angela put a brown jacket over her black shirt and a beanie cap on. She hopped onto the fire escape and climbed down then started running into the alley. The titans came out from hiding and landed on the ground.

"Aww man did you see that? I cant believe how that guy treated his kid?" BB looked disgusted.

"I know that was just plain awful!" Starfire commented clasping her hands together.

"Hmm maybe we could learn a lot from this 'Angela'. We shouldn't let her get away." Robin pointed in the direction where the girl ran.

"Right." They replied. The titans started to run/ fly after her when they were stopped by a white cloaked figure with a hood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More next chapter :)


	10. The Past is now the Present

Thanks for the reviews : ) Glad you like my speedyness mew :D sometimes I have fast update times and slow update times xP And wild spirit….oh my! :P Well since you commanded so nicely I will continue ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Robin asked wondering if the cloaked figure was friend or enemy. The mysterious person spoke. Her voice was gentle and soothing. Obviously she was female.

"That is not important, what's important is your business of being here. Why have you come?"

"Well erm we have this friend Raven and she has a portal-y thing-y and well Cy and me have been there before but Rae was kind of acting all weird so we went back into the portal with our friends Robin and Starfire to find out what was going on with her but we fell through this hole and wound up here." BB took a deep breath.

"Acting all weird? As in how?"

"Dude the girl blacked out during one of our fights and lost strength when she didn't even get knocked down hard! Also I could of sworn her eyes turned red once…"

"Trigon…" The lady muttered.

"What was that?" Robin asked her.

"Do you truly wish to help your friend Raven overcome what's ailing her no matter what the circumstances may be?" The woman glanced at the titans, the hood still hiding her facial features.

"Of course." Starfire replied.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"Most definitely!" Cy replied.

"Anything for Rae…" BB replied as well.

"Alright then to help Raven you must take a journey through her past and learn everything about her. If you are really her friends then Raven can be saved. I must go now." The woman started to ascend into the air.

"Wait how do we accomplish this traveling of time?" Starfire asked.

'Remember the dark haired girl?" The titans nodded their heads.

"Angela Roth, follow her but do not make yourselves seen and soon all will be clear." And with that the Woman vanished.

"Wow this was unexpected…" Cyborg thought aloud.

" Hmm so we must follow this Angela girl and she will lead us through Raven's past? There's no technology involved like with Warp?" Starfire pondered.

"Looks that way Star, I guess we should go track this girl…" Robin started to head off in Angela's direction. All the titans followed except BB. He stared to where the woman disappeared.

"Man I hope your ok Rae…" He then started following the team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yawns- I'm tired so this chapter might be a little boring but yeah lol. I need to start my hw o.o'' Tell me whatcha think: )


	11. The Starting Point

OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Lol please review: )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to drizzle lightly in Gotham City.

"Great…" BB muttered as a rain drop fell on his head. The titans were on the roof tops of buildings following the black haired girl below on the sidewalk.

"Cant we spy a little more closer to the ground?"

"No Beast Boy, you heard that we have to stay out of Angela's sight." Robin jumped onto a different rooftop followed by the others.

'Achooie!' Starfire sniffled a little bit. Robin looked at her.

"Fine lets get closer to the ground." After letting Angela walk a little bit ahead a boy, a tamaranian, and a robot hopped onto the street. Followed by a hippo. SQUASH!

"Get your big butt offa me!" Cyborg muffled.

"Heh heh sorry, I goofed. Man this time traveling thing has me all messed up…" BB helped Cy up.

"Ill say…"They looked around. Not one person was to be seen on the streets.

"Wow that's creepy, you'd think somebody would notice a big fat green hippo falling from the roof…"

"Fat?…" BB mumbled.

"No time to be messing around guys." Robin looked sternly at them.

It was 5 minutes later and they were still walking behind Angela, who looked like she didn't know where the heck she was going.

"This is sooooo boring! I mean is Raven's past walking long distances? Hmm well she does have strong legs…" BB remembered the last time he was kicked by her for messing up one of her spells, making her hair turn pink for 2 hours. He laughed a little bit. Just then the sky rumbled and lightning cracked through the sky.

"O boy.." was all Cy could say before they were drenched in cold pouring rain.

"No not now…" Angela looked around and spotted what seemed to look like a church. She darted towards it. The titans followed behind.

Shivering, Angela opened the big wooden door to the church revealing painted glass windows, red cushioned pews (seats at church) , and a couple of various statues. Before she could close the door the titans swooped in as a blur and hid behind one of the big statues.

"Yay it is warm in here!" Starfire whispered hugging herself.

"Better then being out in the rain." BB replied quietly.

Angela walked up to a container. Inside was water. She was very thirsty and took a sip.

Cyborg yawned and stretched. One of his bones cracked, making a slight sound.

"Is anyone there?" Angela looked up. "I'm sorry if this water is something of importance but I was really thirsty.."

The titans stopped dead in their tracks. Angela started walking over to the statue.

"Thought I heard something…"She mumbled. Just as she was about to uncover the titans, someone came out of the shadows behind Angela.

"She is perfect…." The figure whispered to itself.


	12. The Church of Blood

Thanks for the reviews: ) Ratings gone up just because of "some" tid bits. Oh yeah and I'm doing Rae's past based on the comic guidelines but not fully. So it will be different.

* * *

"Who are you?" Angela asked in surprise as the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a black cloaked man with blonde hair. Following him was a similar dressed woman with dark brown hair. The man spoke with a low voice.

"Child, who are you and why have you come?"

"I'm A-Angela Roth, I needed to get out of the rain, sorry.."

"Angela why were you out in the rain? Don't you have a home?" The woman spoke softly.

"I do but my father…I just…I cant live with him anymore. The man walked over to her and put a finger on Angela's forehead.

"He abused you, correct?" Angela nodded sadly and a little bit stunned from how he found that out.The woman motioned for the man to come over to her.

"Markith is she the chosen one?" The woman questioned.

"I think so Sarelita." Markith replied.

"What are they saying BB?" All the titans were trying to hear the conversation between Angela, Markith and Sarelita.

"Maybe if you shut up Cy I could hear!" BB had one of his elf ears (lol) pointed towards them, he heard a little bit of what Markith and Sarelita were saying.

"They say Angela is the chosen one or something like that…" He muttered. Question marks appeared over everyone's heads.

"So far I do not see how Angela, The chosen one, and Markith and Sarelita make up friend Raven's past…" Starfire looked at Robin. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Neither do I.."

"Man I always thought being a spy would be fun but this is so boring.."

"Shush it BB they're doing something else." Cy pointed out. Markith and Sarlita walked over to the confused Angela.

"We have thought it over and have decided, if you wish you may stay and live with us." Mark( for short) stated.

"Yes we will provide you with all your needs." Sare (for short xP) also commented.

"Wow I appreciate this very much." Angela responded, very relived she wouldn't have to go back home or into the cold world. Normally she wouldn't have accepted anything from strangers but she was desperate.

"Lets get you settled in, Welcome to the Church of Blood." Mark and Sare lead Angela to a room. She shivered a bit at the name of the church but didn't put too much thought to it. The titans cameout of hiding.

"What a very creepy name for a church."

"Ill say Star." BB was stretching out all of the cramps from sitting scrunched up behind a statue.

"So what do we do now?" Cy looked at the gang.

"Guess we should go see where they went." Robin looked towards the staircase they went up. Staircase in a Church, who knew?

"This is so tiring, I need beauty sleep.." BB leaned on an unstable statue and it started to wobble.

"GAH!" It fell off and broke.

Markith and Sarelita returned from setting Angela up in her new room.

"We have visitors…"

* * *

Ok Markith and Sarelita, please don't ask me where those names came from because I just made them up lol. 


	13. Trouble Arising

Sorry for the wait

* * *

"BB YOU DOLT!" Cy clonked him on the back of the head. Footsteps were heard approaching. All the titans bounced around looking where to hide. Starfire grabbed Robin and Cyborg's hand and flew them to the ceiling of the church and hid behind a rafter. BB, unfortunately was too scared to think about flying and just turned into a mouse. He then found a crack in the wall and started to climb into it. Markith and Sarelita just walked into the room as they saw mouse-BB's tail slip into the crack with a squeak. They then saw the broken statue.

"A mouse toppled that statue?" Sare looked at Mark, confused.

"Man we've got a pest problem, remind me to call an exterminator in the morning." Mark glanced over at a fancy clock on the wall.

"Its 10:00, we should get some rest. We have big day tomorrow now that we've found her. And with that they went back upstairs to their rooms. All the titans came down from the ceiling. BB got stuck in the hole.

"Squeak-help me-squeak" He then popped out and turned back into his human form.

"That was a close encounter yes?"

"Too close Star.." Robin glared at Beast Boy. BB raised an arm behind his head.

"Heh sorry.."

"Maybe we should go up those stairs?"

"Yeah I bet we'll find out, we'll whatever we have to, to save Raven up there Cy." Robin and the titans all started up the steps. BB stepped on a creaky stair.

"SHH!" All the titans looked at him. This just wasn't his day.They found they were in a hall with a bunch of doors lined on its walls.The titans made their way to the first room. Starfire cautiously opened it. Inside it was nothing more then just a plain room with a bed. And a sleeping Angela in the bed. Star closed the door.

"There doesn't seem to be anything else in there except the girl."

"Lets try more rooms. Hmm wonder what's in here." Robin then walked over to 2 large doors. Behind it was chanting.

"Raven could you phase through the door and see….." It hit Robin. She wasn't there, which would make this a real hard mission, to save Raven , without Raven.

"I wish she was here." BB looked down at the floor.

"Me too." Star looked sad.

"All right y'all we ain't going to help Raven by feeling depressed, I miss her too, but she needs our help now, and gosh darnit we better help her!" The titans stared at Cy. Feeling re-energized and ready to do anything in their power to help, the titans slowly pushed open one of the huge doors to just a sliver so they could see inside, not making a sound. They all gasped. Inside there was a circle of a bunch of black hooded figures slowly chanting. In the middle was a statue, of…

"Hey isn't that, that Trigon dude?" BB pointed to it. Cy nodded.

"Is that the 'Trigon', whom is Raven's father?"

* * *

Please review : ) 


	14. Angela's Identity Revealed

Sorry I know my chapters are a little short, I'll try to make this one longer k: ) This is why the rating has been up-ed.

* * *

"Yeah that's big ole red n' scary right there. Except in statue form.." BB squinted looking at the statue. All the titans quieted as the statue glowed. Then everything started to swirl around, like when the titans were first dropped into Raven's past. Next thing they knew they were somewhere else. In Angela's room. Markith and Sarelita were talking to her. The titans hid while watching. 

"So how would you like to be promised true love and a caring family?" Sare and Mark looked at each other with a grin. Angela's thoughts of her abusive father came flooding back to her.

"I'd want it more than anything in the world.." She quietly whispered.

" Well child, we can give that to you." Mark took her hand. Angela looked extremely confused as she was being led to that big room the titans were just at before. Star, BB, Rob, and Cy, followed carefully on tip toes. As soon as they got to the huge doors, Mark grabbed one door, and Sare the other, opening it wide enough for Angela to see. Inside there was fire blazing about on the walls, a sea of black hooded figures, and in the middle was…a huge red demon, Trigon. Angela was too frightened to speak, as the titans.

"We have found her." Mark told the huge demon. He pushed her so she fell on her knees.

"Will she do great master?" Sare looked at Trigon.

"Excellent…" Trigon's loud demonic voice boomed. He stared down at Angela.

"You should be honored you have been chosen to hold my seed and start my family." The titans gasped. Angela looked for Mark and Sare, but they were no longer in the room, neither were the bunches of black hooded figures she saw before. Trigon started to walk towards her. His size decreased as he came close until he was only about 2 feet taller then Angela. He was just about to rip her clothes off when the whole room came swirling again.

"Not again! I'm gonna puke." BB turned green, well a different shade. They were now on the rooftop overlooking the church.

"Huh?" Cy looked around.

"Were we not just in the church?" Star looked confused.

"And what was Trigon doing to Angela?"

"Star I'm not sure but it pretty much looked like he was…" Just then there was crying heard. Robin looked toward the front of the church, hanging over the roof. Angela was loosely clothed, crying and running out of it.

"…he violated her." BB finished Robin. Star gasped and looked horrified. She knew what that term meant.

"My god…" was all Cy could say.

"This is all starting to come together though." Robin stated as he put a finger to his chin.

"This is Raven's past. Her dad is Trigon, so her mother must be Angela!" The titans were stunned. They knew who her father was but never once thought of her mother. This news was surprising. BB turned back to see Angela.

"Hey we better follow her!" He cried waving his arms up and down. 'Now we know Angela is Raven's mother, hopefully the rest of her past will become more clear.' BB thought.

"Titans go!" Robin and the rest followed Angela once again by rooftop. Angela stopped for breath in an alley way. The titans landed on an apartment roof. They crept over the side to see her. Angela lifted her shirt a little so only her stomach was showing. Already her stomach was slightly larger. Four red eyes marks gleamed over it. The baby was growing at a fast pace.

"Excuse me if I am wrong but babies do not grow that fast on Earth correct?" Star said looking at Angela.

"Human babies Star, human ones…" Robin tried to see what was on Angela's stomach. He had good eyesight but couldn't detect what it was.

"BB tell me what's the red symbol on her stomach?" BB of course, had very good eyesight.

"….it looks like 3, no 4 red marks that pair up like eyes." Just then a vision of Raven with Dr. Light came to BB. Four red eyes…

"Man with the rate that baby is growing she could deliver in about a day!" Cy commented.

"You mean Rae…" BB quietly commented.

"What BB?"

"You said 'that baby', well that baby is Rae." BB looked down at the ground.

"Right, Rae." Cy corrected himself.

"No wonder Raven didn't want to celebrate her birthday…" Robin said. Meanwhile pan over to Angela…

"No I can't believe this is happening." Her tears stained her face. Angela put a hand over her stomach.

"Its growing too quickly. I must do something about this." She looked up at the roof were the titans were. They all noticed and ducked. Angela found a fire escape and started to climb up it.

"Gah did she see us?" Footsteps were heard coming upwards.

"I don't know BB but everyone hide just in case!" Robin motioned for the titans to follow him. They all hid behind a water tower. Angela finally mad her way to the top. But she didn't even look for the titans, much relief to them. She walked over to the edge of the building and stared at the street below. The titans stared in horror. Was she going suicide?

* * *

Alright this chapter's done for now. I want to tell Raven's past almost perfectly so I needed it to be PG-13 sorry. 


End file.
